We have work to do
by winchestergurlz
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting in Berlin, MD. When they unexpectedly run into 2 female hunters with an interesting past, things get a little chaotic.
1. Prologue

Hey people of fan fiction, thanks for taking the time to read our story. Even though we love Supernatural, we unfortunately do not own it. Enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

Karen Manning was your typical blonde haired, blue eyed, slender figured woman. She had just finished her shift at Rayne's Reef. Her boss Mike asked her, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you out? You shouldn't be out late alone with all the creepy shit that's been happening."

Karen smiled and replied," It's no big deal, it's a 2min walk."

"All right well keep your phone in hand, have a good night." Mikes aid.

"Got it, you too." she said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

Mike locked the door behind her as she started down the street. She loved that her job was in the dead center of town. Her home was only 2 blocks away. She crossed the narrow street, admiring the historical brick building surrounding her. Berlin was small, but it was beautiful. It was her home.

It was a peaceful walk until she turned the corner and heard rustling by a nearby dumpster. She jumped and opened her phone to call Mike, but she calmed herself and decided to just keep walking. She had done it a million times before. Tonight should be no different. She wouldn't let what Mike said get to her. She continued walking. About 30sec later she saw something move in the corner of her eye. But when she looked, there was nothing there. The next thing she knew, she felt a hot breathe on her neck. She spun around, and all she saw was blood red eyes. Karen let out a blood curling scream.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"So you're sure there are no other details you can give us? It's important to our investigation." Sam said.

"No," said Mike, "It's like I said before. I walked her to the door, she walked out the door, and I locked the door. End of story."

"Well thanks for your help. It's been a real... _pleasure_, working with you." Dean said with his usual surly attitude. Sam frowned at Dean and shoved him out the door. They started walking to their car.

"Ok, so what do we have here?" asked Dean.

"Well," Sam replied, "3 white females, all blondes, have gone missing over the last 4 days. No one has any leads, it's like they just vanished."

"Well they're obviously not; something is taking them and keeping them, or feeding on them. What do we know that does that?"

"Windegos do that, changelings, maybe a shifter?" Sam said.

"Well, we're in a town, so it's not a windego. None of them were mothers, so it's not changelings, and I've never heard of a shifter doing that."

"We've heard of crazier things Dean. What about it just being crazy people? It's not like we haven't seen that before."

"We should head over to the restaurant later tonight and see what we can find." said Dean.

"Sounds like the usual." replied Sam.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sam and Dean walked up and down the dark alley outside of Rayne's Reef 2 times, but found nothing.

Sam was getting frustrated "dude" he said "I've checked dad's journal 3 times and all I can even think of…"

"What? Spit it out geek boy"

"Ugh," Sam sighed, "vampires".

"VAMPIRES?" laughed dean as they walked back to the impala. Sam was getting even more frustrated. He pulled out john's journal and turned to a section on vampires. Then he dropped it on the hood "it says here they should be extinct, but there's lore apparently they like to collect to build their nests. Maybe this one has a thing for blondes".

"If dad says there extinct then we can rule it out".

"There you go again; always believing EVERYTHING dad tells you. Don't you think it's possible one or two have managed to slip under our oh so perfect dads radar" Sam spat.

"This ongoing defiance against dad is getting old. It has to stop. I mean – "

"Shut up dude look" Sam said pointing across the street at a young blonde walking into the nearest alley.

"Well you know the routine." Dean said walking to the trunk. "So what exactly should we use?" he asked opining the back.

"Well it says here, your best bet is cutting their head off". Replied Sam

"No stakes, crosses, or silver.. How about some garlic?" Dean joked

"Come on man something could already be after her." Sam Said

They grabbed there machetes, and headed in the direction of the blonde. They continued walking in the shadows of the alley. They kept looking, but could see nothing. "You think we lost her?" Asked Sam

"Well I don't see anything do you? Should we get out your crystal ball Mrs. Cleo?"

Right as Sam punched Dean in the arm, Dean said "Shh. Do you see that?" Dean pointed to the blonde as she was being backed into a corner by two dark haired men and a blonde woman that Sam recognized as Karen.

"Hey freaks!" yelled Dean

Karen went for Dean as the larger man went for Sam. With the slightest of ease, the man picked up Sam and threw him against a brick building, then turned back to Dean. The two circled him. Then the man lunged, knocking him down, just as Dean swung his blade into the man's throat cutting his head off.

"NO!" screamed Karen, who kicked the knife from his hands while he lay on the ground. Dean looked over, Sam was still down. Dean managed to back away and get to his feet. Karen lunged, right when he put his hands up he felt blood splatter all over them.

Slowly he put his hands down and opened his eyes. "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck is right" a dark haired girl yelled back. She had very light porcelain skin, her faced was slightly rounder then the blondes. Her hair looked almost black tied back into a ponytail. Her green eyes were scowling at him. Dean then looked over to the blonde he followed in to the alley. She had a headless corpse at her feet and she stood patiently staring at the dark haired girl.

"Were you trying to get yourselves killed? Are you complete morons?" she yelled at Dean.

Sam started stirring, he grounded, sat up and said, "Whoa, wait, what?"

The blonde chimed in, "We were in the middle of a hunt and my sister just saved your friends ass"

"Well I'm so grateful" Dean said with a slight attitude, "Who the hell are you?"

The dark haired girl opened her mouth, just as the blonde interrupted "I'm Ali, this is my sister Cate."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They walked through the shadows back to the impala, the girls following closely behind Sam and Dean. They stopped by the driver door. "So thanks again, not only for saving us but for embarrassing Dean in the process." Sam said as he playfully shoved Dean's shoulder.

"I had everything totally under control!" snapped Dean

"That's not what I saw," Cate snickered, throwing her hands in her face. "Ohh!.. Help me I'm so scared!" Ali tried as hard as possible not to giggle, but as soon as Sam laughed out loud Cate and Ali both lost it.

Dean didn't appreciate this. "Whatever," he grumbled as he opened the door and climbed in behind the wheel, "Let's go Sam."

"Well your welcome, don't mention it." Cate spat back at Dean as she turned her back on the impala. She took about five steps when she spun on her heal and yelled "Ali come on!"

Ali sighed as she rolled her eyes at Sam, Sam smiled halfheartedly and whispered,"Yeah tell me about it, sorry about my brother."

Dean was getting tired of waiting. He slammed his hand on the horn, _**This is ridiculous **_he thought. _**Being shown up by a girl and Sam is just making a big joke out of it. I mean, all she did was cut the damn things head off. I can do that, I DID do that… and what a BITCH. **_He looked out the window at Cate sanding across the street tapping her foot like an impatient five year old _**she's a real pain in the ass, I can tell**_

She paused and said, "It's okay, it was nice to meet you Sam." She said as she smiled back. "Try and be more careful next time we might not be around to save your asses." She said jokingly.

"Thanks we will." Sam replied

As he smiled down at her he couldn't help but think. _**This is so weird; Dean is usually the one all over hot girls. These girls are different though, especially Ali. She seems extra sweet considering she's a hunter..Not to mention extra gorgeous. She's more slender then Cate but not as tall and she has olive skin, and deep hazel eyes that I can't stop looking into.**_ Just then Sam snapped out of it, and realized Ali had turned and had started walking away.

She turned, and as Ali made her way across the dark street Sam Called out "Hey, wait, how did you know so much about taking them down?" Ali turned again and gave Sam a half smile and shrugged "It's our specialty." She put her hands in her pockets and turned to follow Cate.

Sam laughed lightly to himself as he slid into the passenger's seat. "Dude way to throw me under the bus." Complained Dean

"Sorry but it was pretty funny." Chuckled Sam

"It wasn't that funny." Dean growled back

Just as Dean finished his sentence he jumped from the sound of a nearby horn. They looked to their left as Cate and Ali slowly drove by in a black Mustang SVT Cobra. They were both smiling and Cate was laughing from the driver's seat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean mumbled under his breath

"Nice car." Sam said appreciatively

"It's not that nice." Dean replied grumpily

"Dude what's your deal? Is it because she's a girl and can obviously handle herself?" Sam asked

"Just shut up," Dean demanded, "This never happened." He said as he shifted into drive and sped back to the hotel.


End file.
